The body structure of aluminum-intensive vehicles may utilize rivets to achieve the necessary joint strength, durability and high volume production. One example of a type of rivet used in high volume production is a self-piercing rivet (SPR). SPR joints provide sufficient strength in uniaxial lap shear and coach peel orientations as measured on laboratory test coupons. However, due to the axial symmetry of a circular rivet, panels joined by SPRs are subject to rotation when a torsional load is applied to the panels. This is particularly true when a single rivet or a small number of rivets are used to fasten parts of an assembly together. In such a case, the joined panels may pivot relative to each other (i.e., a top layer may rotate relative to a bottom layer). Relative rotation is eliminated in full body construction with multiple rivets as an assembly is fabricated into a rigid body structure. However, during geometry setting, or early stages of body-in-white assembly, fewer SPRs are installed and torsional distortion (i.e., “match boxing”) may occur.
The above problem and other problems are addressed by this disclosure as summarized below.